Free as a bird New York 2x22 continued
by MissStarKid
Summary: Goes from lovely moment... to smut x  BE WARNED.


Free as a bird. (New York 2x22 continued...)

Kurt's vision started blurring slightly while his mind whirred as if it was full of clogs, working over time. He barely noticed Sam and Mercedes as they walked away.

"So, these are the finalists of the songs for my audition..."

Blaine's beautiful voice brought him back to the present.

He could still hardly hear what he was saying; he sat staring into Blaine's eyes – shining as usual.

"You said you love me." Kurt stated, cutting into whatever Blaine happened to be saying at the time.

Blaine just smiled and rested his chin on his hand.

"I know." He said, sipping his coffee. "You said you love me back."

Kurt returned his smile broadly, "But you really meant it?" He whispered.

Blaine reached across the small cafe table and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Of course really meant it. I love you."

Kurt's eyes started to fill up with tears of happiness as the fact finally hit him. The moment he had been waiting for. Finally here. Blaine looked at him adoringly.

"You are the most adorable person in the world you know." He said, before reaching over to wipe away a tear just as it escaped Kurt's eye.

"But you're the most gorgeous, so I think you win." Kurt laughed, trying to calm himself down and not cry again.

"Oh I think I could argue with that." Blaine said, staring at Kurt with eyes that could melt ice.

There was a moment of intense staring before they both started laughing at themselves.

"So anyway," Kurt started, "audition songs?"

Blaine smiled, "I was considering going with 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy'... you think?"

"Good choice. Very good choice."

2 months later* -

The sun was shining down, glinting and glistening on the lenses of Blaine's pink sunglasses. Kurt was staring at the sky, his thoughts a million miles away.

"What would you rather be?" He said suddenly.

Blaine took his glasses off and turned his head, "What are my choices?"

"A bird or a cloud."

He hummed as he considered it.

"I can't decide. What about you?"

Kurt smiled dreamily, "A bird. The feeling of flying, being free. I want it so much."

"Well hey, if you're a bird, I'm a bird."

Kurt gasped, "How did you know that's one of my favourite films?"

He mock punched Blaine when he laughed, "Are you seriously asking me that question? We've watched it 4 times already."

"Fine... but my favourite line?"

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow, "I'd like to think I know my boyfriend pretty well actually."

Their hands were tangled together in between them; Blaine stroked Kurt's fingers one by one. There was a moment of peaceful silence before Blaine spoke.

"You know," He started slowly, "I can think of other ways you could feel free."

Kurt misunderstood. "Look, I will NOT go on a roller coaster, I've already told Finn. I don't want to risk it. My hair..." He seemed flustered just thinking about it.

Blaine chuckled but then tried to be serious again. "No, not a coaster."

He looked up at Kurt with his eyes intense, skimming Kurt's thigh for a tiny second.

Kurt's breath hitched, freezing all over.

"We've not... nothing more than... just kissing yet." Kurt rambled in a barely audible whisper. His mind and heart racing beyond belief.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to..." Blaine said suddenly.

"I never said that."

Blaine's brooding smile grew, "You sure?"

"Um, well what did you have in mind? I mean, I don't know if I'm exactly ready for... you know."

Blaine's eyes widened and he sat up, "No! I mean, me neither. I just meant other stuff."

His eyes glistened but he didn't elaborate on his statement.

"Like what exactly?" Kurt pressed, crazy nervous but now also excited.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. He leaned over and kissed him softly, teasing.

"Come on." He whispered. Then let go of his hand and ran out of the park gates. He turned his head, grinning, laughing at Kurt standing there gaping.

_Wait and see..._

Kurt bit his lip, grabbed his coat and ran after Blaine as fast as he could, laughing nervously the whole way. Heart pounding.

Kurt was out of breath when he caught up with Blaine. His lungs were pumping, his chest rising and falling more than ever before. Blaine had headed for his house, so Kurt assumed it was empty.

Well, if it wasn't he would have a lot of explaining to do when he walked in with the bulge that was growing in his pants.

He slowed down, looking in front of him.

Blaine was in the distance, a minute or so away. Kurt squinted and saw him beckon him closer, before disappearing into his house. Legs slightly shaking, Kurt half ran towards the door.

"Calm down..." He murmured to himself. Passing out wouldn't be a great start.

He reached the door after what seemed like an hour, nervously turning the handle.

It opened slowly, Blaine's familiar homely living room coming into his view.

"Blaine?" He said, louder. Actually starting to smile in excitement.

He heard shuffling upstairs. "Up here."

Blaine's voice was low, nervous definitely, but full of longing.

Kurt grabbed the stair banister, pulling himself up two stairs at a time. He felt dizzy, giddy with anticipation for the unknown.

Step by step he edged towards the door of Blaine's bedroom, heat and mind racing, intrigued by the silence he heard. He held his breath as he pushed open the door, then let it go in a gush.

Blaine was stood near the entrance to the room, his golden eyes almost dilated to all black. He darted them to meet Kurt's, showing only then the desire and love that burned beneath them like a raging fire. They almost glowed as they undress Kurt on the spot, taking him apart piece by piece.

Kurt blushed faintly, looking down at his white Doc Martins. He knew what he wanted, he just needed the confidence. Winning his inner battle, he looked at Blaine with a look of determination. He slowly took off his shoes, then his leather jacket, letting it skim over his shoulders. His eyes never left Blaine's hungry gaze.

He could see slight goose bumps on Blaine's arms, and felt an urge to reach over and warm him. But he couldn't move, he was ridged to the spot, only just managing to wriggle out of his jeans.

Blaine couldn't even imagine how much effort it must take to put on and wear jeans that tight.

Blaine wasn't complaining though, Kurt had such a great ass.

It only just occurred to him, maybe a little late, that Kurt was waiting for him.

Tearing his eyes away from Kurt's slender figure for as little time as possible, he hastily undid his belt buckle with shaking hands. His heart beating so hard he could hear it thumping in his head. Once out of his jeans Blaine locked eyes with Kurt again as he slowly pulled his deep purple shirt over his head.

Kurt bit his lip, gazing over at Blaine's body. Both stood in their boxers, a few meters apart, the world stood still for a moment. The room reeked with testosterone as Blaine lunged forward and gripped Kurt in a tight embrace. Kurt moaned as their lips connected, bodies pressed together urgently.

Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's back as he traced his tongue gently along Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt whimpered, pulling Blaine impossibly closer.

"We should...we should... bed." Blaine murmured in between kisses, guiding them both towards his double bed.

Kurt felt a sudden panic rising up inside him as he anticipated where this was going. Blaine sensed his hesitation and stopped immediately.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He was lying to the side of Kurt propped up, looking at him patiently.

Kurt took a deep breath and wet his lips nervously.

"Kurt, if you're not ready... that's fine. We can wait." Blaine smiled slightly, starting to pull away.

Kurt felt a feeling of emptiness as Blaine had begun to move away. He reached and held him closer again, kissing him lightly on the cheek before looking down.

"I am ready Blaine. I want you, so much."

Blaine's mouth began to twitch into a smile, but he stroked Kurt's hair back gently. "Then what's wrong?"

"What if I'm not... good?" Kurt felt really stupid saying it and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder to hide his face. But Blaine lifted his head up, cupping his face in his hands tenderly, as if he was holding a child.

"Don't ever think that." Blaine whispered, "You're perfect. You'll be perfect."

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to hold him closely as he gently planted small kisses along the base of his jaw. Stopping at his parted lips to kiss him softly, slowly.

Kurt closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of the moment. Blaine starting to nibble on his ear, he felt a jolt pleasure shoot through him. Blaine felt it as Kurt dug his fingers into his shoulder blade.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt shuddered when he heard Blaine curse. This was definitely new – but he liked it a lot.

Blaine's breath hitched as he pushed down on Kurt, rubbing against him. Kurt groaned, feeling trapped in his remaining clothing.

He opened his eyes and stared intensely at Blaine, pupils blown wide.

"Blaine... please."

His voice was pleading, and getting higher.

Blaine whined in agreement and moved his kisses lower, along Kurt's neck, then down his pale chest, stroking his smooth skin. He stopped when he reached his hips and looked at Kurt.

"You sure?" He said quietly, brushing his fingers over Kurt's bulge through the thin layer of materiel slowly. Adding slight pressure as he reached the tip.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath, "Yes." He choked out, having to stop himself from begging.

Blaine smiled wide before sliding Kurt's boxers down to his thighs, then flinging them onto the floor. He stared at Kurt, in awe.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, suddenly paranoid.

Blaine looked up, kissing his stomach softly. "Kurt... you're beautiful."

Before Kurt could reply or start to cry, Blaine brought his head down again. This time he took Kurt into his mouth, almost completely. Kurt made a strangled noise, using all his power not to buck his hips upward to push further into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moved up and down with a steady rhythm, running his tongue along vigorously.

It had a relaxing feel almost. If Kurt didn't have surging pleasure running through him, he might have found it calming. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Blaine sped up, groaning in the back of his throat. He gripped Kurt's hips tightly and added more pressure each time he went down. Kurt felt his heart quicken, every nerve in his body on edge.

He threw his head back and cried out as Blaine's teeth grazed him slightly.

He was close. He threaded his fingers through Blaine's messy hair.

"Blaine... I'm-"

He stopped breathing for a second, then made a noise Blaine could only describe later as perfection as he came hard down Blaine's throat.

Blaine ignored the slight bitter taste and swallowed every drop. The thought that Kurt was a part of him made him smile dreamily.

Kurt finished with short gasps, collapsing on the bed and closing his eyes.

"That was..." He was lost for words at the sheer thought of it.

"I know." Blaine grinned and curled up next to Kurt. After a few minutes he noticed the uncomfortable stickiness between them.

"We should get cleaned up." He tried to move but Kurt wrapped his arm around him like a chain.

"Not yet, I want to stay like this for a while." Kurt said, staring into Blaine's eyes playfully.

"You'll have to make it up to me then." He replied, teasing.

Kurt winked, "Oh I will. Next time it's your turn."


End file.
